


Home Remedies

by Taurnil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli has always been embarrassed by his sensitive feet. Luckily Gimli has little shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hchollym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/gifts), [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/gifts).



> For hchollym who wanted some Fíli/Gimli and for GreenSorceress who likes foot porn. Two for one guys!

Fíli pushed the door open with such force that it slammed against the wall before swinging shut. He hoped it wouldn’t leave a mark, he couldn’t handle another hiding from Thorin after the week he’d had. Although in that exact moment he couldn’t give a fuck! Fíli collapsed onto Kíli’s bed, simply because he could not be bothered to climb up onto his own, and groaned into the pillow.

He ached. His entire body ached- especially his feet. Fíli had always had issues with his feet. He had no idea when it had started, but his feet were always atrociously tender. Fíli never complained about it, it wasn’t appropriate for an heir. Not that Thorin would ever tolerate whining; even if he had just been a simple smithy.

Sometimes Fíli really couldn’t stand being Thorin’s underling. He was always pushing him. The moment Fíli had turned fifty he had become Thorin’s apprentice in the forge. At first he had been excited. He had been thrilled that he would no longer be treated as a child and that Thorin now saw him as a grown-up worthy of being next in line to the throne. But, since reality is literally one stream of disappointment, before even lunchtime on his first day Fíli’s muscles were sore from the labour, making him long to go back to his brother’s side. Now, decades later, very little had changed. Kíli was probably still playing outside now, running through the fields with their friends and cousins.

Fíli groaned in pain, covering his face with his hands. He couldn’t stand this agony for a moment longer! With more effort than it really should have taken, Fíli dragged himself off bed and carried the heavy metal kettle into the small wash room. The wooded tub was still full from Kíli’s bath this morning since the little shit never remembered to empty it. Deciding to be lazy Fíli dipped the kettle into the used water and hung it above the fire to boil. It wasn’t until after the kettle started singing that Fíli started to get flashbacks of having to pick out disturbingly curly hairs from between his toes. If he had had just a little bit more energy he probably would have ditched the water and started again. As he was Fíli poured the water into the smaller tub and carried it into the bedroom, placing it on the floor next to Kíli’s bed. If he did end up having to pick bits of his brother out of his feet then at least could wipe them on his blanket.

Fíli leaned back slowly until his head hit the wall, letting the warm water wash away some of the pain and numb the throbbing. Giving into the sensations Fíli closed his eyes as his drowsiness got the better of him.

*

The bedroom door opened with the same force Fíli had used a while before, slamming against the wall in the same position. Fíli jumped at the sound, the basin of water tipped over suddenly, spilling over the wooden floor and soaking the rug.

“Fíli!” Gimli said smiling as he entered the room. “Do you have-“

“Gimli!” Fíli yelled in anger and humiliation. “What is Aulë’s name are you doing here?”

“Kíli sent me here to get him some rosin,” Gimli explained, trying desperately not to laugh. “Are your feet alright?”

“Why couldn’t he get it himself?” Fíli asked, ignoring Gimli’s question.

“I don’t know; because he’s a lazy fucker!” Gimli said before diving onto the bed and hitting his cousin in a cross between a hug and a tackle. “Now seriously Fíli are you alright?” Fíli sighed, admitting defeat. He was about to explain before a sharp pain shot through his heal making him hiss. Gimli sucked in a breath, looking at Fíli with eyes coated in sympathy. Fíli couldn’t help but raise an eye-brow at his cousin’s pity.

He had expected the same reaction from Gimli as he would Kíli. If his brother had burst into the room then he would now be tickling Fíli’s feet, sending bolts of sharp pain through his body and laughing about it. As it was, Gimli was now pushing him to lie down on the bed, propping a pillow behind Fíli’s head.

“Let me have a look,” Gimli insisted, seating himself at the end of the bed and placing Fíli’s feet in his lap.

“It’s alright cousin, please,” Fíli begged. “You don’t have to.”

“Oh don’t be such a fucking ponce Fíli!” Gimli snapped. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s probably just your boots.”

“My boots?”

“Yes, the leather is probably too hard. It rubs against the skin making it tender. I’ll take them to Daria- see if there is anything that could be done to soften them.”

Gimli picked up one of Fíli’s feet and began to rub it slowly, pushing the skin up and down. Fíli let out an involuntary groan, covering his face with his hands. It felt so good. Gimli pushed in just enough to add pressure, but not enough to hurt. It sent tingles through his entire body, to the tips of his fingers and the tip of his nose. It was probably the most relaxing experience of his entire life; yet also one of the most humiliating.

“Gimli,” Fíli said quietly. “You really don’t have to do this.”

“I know,” Gimli said with a smile. “Don’t worry; I know what I’m doing. I used to do this for my mother.” Fíli shut-up at that. Part of him felt like this was bringing back fond memories for his cousin as well as it feeling remarkably wonderful.

Fíli let himself slip back into his own little world, listening to the fire crackle and the wind tap gently at the poorly constructed window. Gimli placed his foot down and picked up its partner, replaying the same techniques. Fíli’s tongue nipped out to wet his lips, a prickling forming in the back of his neck. The realisation that he was getting a little too relaxed dawned on him. A deep red blush spread over his cheeks as he felt his cock slowly fill with blood.

Fíli bit his lip, hoping that his long tunic would be enough to cover his erection. He was sure that getting aroused from his little cousin’s good deed was a worse offense then whining about his feet. His eyes opened, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of the most un-arousing things known to his fairly simple mind. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, there was nothing that could distract him from Gimli rubbing his feet. Except perhaps Gimli taking his big toe into his mouth.

Fíli cried out loudly as Gimli began to suck on his toe, moving it in and out of his mouth as he would something larger. Fíli tried not to imagine it. His sharp, young-dwarf stubble rubbed against him, soothing the skin. The toe slipped out of his mouth with a pop as he looked up at Fíli, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Are you alright now Fíli?” Gimli said with a smirk, letting out a snigger when he only response Fíli could give was a strained whimper. “It’s alright Fíli; I’ll take care of you.”

It had been a while since anyone had said that to Fíli and he couldn’t help be blink away a solitary, manly tear. Two of his toes went back inside Gimli’s mouth, the sucking movement resuming. This time Fíli laid back and let it happen. Fíli was no virgin and defiantly no stranger to wilder bedroom activities- but this was by far one of the dirtiest sensations he’d ever experienced. Gimli’s tongue dipped in-between his toes before pulling away and slowly licking each tip. Occasionally the tongue would leave the toes and run in one long stripe from the tips of his toes to the bottom of his heel, sending a filthy shiver down Fíli’s spine. His cock was now throbbing at the sensations, tenting his breeches with pride.

With one long suck on Fíli’s big toe Gimli dropped the feet and licked up his cousin’s clothed leg. Without a word he nuzzled his way underneath Fíli’s tunic before ripping the breeches open with his teeth.

“I’ll fix those later,” Gimli whispered, looking up to send his cousin a wink. “But now how about I fix that?” Gimli lowered his head and slowly took Fíli’s cock deep into his throat. Fíli let out a low grunt, gripping onto Kíli’s blanket. This was without a doubt the dirtiest moment of his life. His toes glistening with his little cousin’s spit, the same cousin who was now working his cock with the skill of a savoured whore. And it was all happening on his baby-brother’s bed!

Fíli had no idea where Gimli had learnt these skills. Not that he was going to ask. Not now at least. Gimli’s mouth moved up and down slowly, sucking his cock with the same slow pulls he had used on his toes. Occasionally he would pull away to lap gently at the head, swirling his tongue around it like it was an exotic hard sweet. Flavourful and rare.

“Gimli...” Fíli gasped out, his left hand letting go of the blanket to grasp onto Gimli’s head, shoving it down to take move of his cock into his mouth. Fíli thrust up frantically, forgetting his foot pain, forgetting Thorin’s demands. He allowed himself to growl and grunt, feeling free and surprisingly safe. With a piercing shout he thrust up one last time, spilling his seed into his cousin’s mouth.

Fíli sank back into his brother’s mattress, letting contentment flow through his veins. The only thing he could feel was Gimli licking his cock clean before tucking in back into his trousers. Gimli shuffled up the bed, gazing at his handsome cousin, stroking his soft but haywire hair. The lay like that for some time, long after the fire and the wind died down.

“Fíli?” Gimli said eventually.

“Yes?”

“...Rosin?” Fili laughed and kissed Gimli’s brow.

“He keeps it in the top door next to the bed... For your own good don’t look in the second one!” Gimli laughed and retrieved the small tin. He stood slowly, straightening his clothes and ruffling his hair.

“How are your feet Fee?” Gimli asked with a wink. Fíli nodded, his eyes closing.

“Much better.”

“Excellent. Don’t be afraid to come to me if you have any more issues.” Gimli picked up Fíli’s hand and placed a tender kiss into the palm before heading to the door.

“Gimli?”

“Yes.”

“You do realise that was Kíli’s bath water right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> “Daria” is Gimli’s older brother in RedRo’s fic “Of Fire and Stars.” I greatly admire her work and see Gimli’s family in that fic in “my head-cannon.” Not that this fic has any connection to her work. Another somewhat non-canonical note is that while Fíli/Kíli and Gimli are often referred to as cousins there is no direct cause for it. The way I see it, Gimli’s mother was their father’s older sister. At this point however they are both deceased. 
> 
> Just want to point out- I'm a journalist not chiropodist! I have no idea how to tend to sensitive feet, so for all I know this could have made matters worse. The thing about the boots was inspired by World War I poetry.


End file.
